The Death Of Fabia Sheen
by AliceXShunNotFabia
Summary: ATTENTION: Fabia Sheen lovers, i suggest you don't read it. Being a Fabia hater like me, i had to make this. I had to. There is some fowl language so, Rated T!. Basically, Fabia dies :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**THE DEATH OF FABIA SHEEN**

***** I couldn't do this without Kat-Kath, THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING IDEAS!

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo; the brawlers were gathered at the Misaki Cafe. Dan, Marucho, Shun, Alice, Runo and Julie were all enjoying each other's company and having a happy conversation when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Runo asked curiously "I don't know, i thought the cafe was closed today" Alice too was very curious at who was at the door. "I thought so too, let's check" Runo slowly moved closer to the door. Once Runo opened the door she gasped a loud gasp, which surprised the brawlers "Runo, who is it?" Dan asked worried for who it might be. "F-f-fff-fabbb-bia! Why are you here?" "Fabia!", "Oh-no", "Fabia?" Everyone was very confused at the unexpected visit "Hey guys! I decided we haven't seen in a long time so i wanted to visit you all!" By all, she meant Shun. _'If by a long time you meant one day then yeah it's been so freaking long!' _"Go away Fabia, nobody wants to see your face" Alice hissed "Oh really?" Fabia looked a bit angry. _'Let's see if i have any disses...' _"Dumbass!" "Hahaha, is that all you got! If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid" Alice smiled at her good comeback "Oh yeah? Well...well" "It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork" Everyone laughed, everyone except for Fabia. _'Oh, she'll regret that' _"Fabia, why exactly are you here for? Didn't i tell you to get out?" Shun asked her "Awww, Shun. I know you were just joking!" She ran towards them and was about to hug Shun when Alice blocked her way "i don't think so" "Move, bitch" "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet" Alice said with a smile. "You know, Shun swore at me this morning, and he said he swears at the people he's loves! HA! I'll be back!" Fabia ran out of the cafe. Alice turned around and looked at Shun "What? I said get the hell out" "You said you swear at people you love? Nice one" "if i did swear at people i loved most then your one hell of a girlfriend and i f***ing love you" "Cute, but don't ever say that again" Alice said as she pecked him on the lips "Sure thing". The talking continued, their happiness resumed. 1 hour later. "I'm back!" Everybody groaned "What? No one's happy to see me?" "Why don't you die already?" Runo asked putting her head in her hands "Ha! So funny, I'd like to see you try..." _'Shoot, i shouldn't have said that'_

_Alice's P.O.V._

I think i was a little too harsh on her...NOT. She deserves it, especially after what happened yesterday!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DEATH OF FABIA SHEEN **

(She actually dies in this chapter :P)

_Flashback..._

"_SHUNNY! Don't you think were cute together! We should be a couple!" Fabia screamed as she leaned in about to kiss Shun. "Ugh, get the hell away from me!" He shouted, pushing her away. "I don't love you! I-I love ALICE!" Fabia stopped and gasped "I don't believe you! Blah, blah, blah, blah" She stuck her fingers in her ears, what he said was the last thing she ever wanted to hear. Fabia began to 'cry' trying to make Shun feel bad for her. That move only made Shun angrier. Just then Alice walked by and saw Fabia crying while Shun just stood there and watched her bawl her eyes out. _(Wow, she's a good actress) _Alice was furious, how could Shun be so rude! "Shun!" Alice called as she ran to him. Shun was about to say hi when he noticed she didn't look happy to see him "Shun! How could you be so mean! Making someone cry! Look at her!" just then Fabia looked up revealing red, puffy eyes, and a tear stained face. _(Wow, she really is an amazing actress)_ "No Alice, you have the wrong idea! It's not what it looks like!" "Oh yeah! Than what is it?" "You really want to know?" "Well yeah!" "I love you Alice" he grabbed Alice and kissed her _(I'm not very good at kissy scenes) _Fabia gasped "Shun! How dare you!" She stomped over to Alice and slapped her. Hard. So hard Alice fell to the ground UNCONCIOUS! Her cheek was turning purple. Shun was shocked "CORRECTION! How dare YOU! Go away before i use my awesome ninja moves on you! Get the hell out of here! Get out of this park! Out of this city! Out of this country! Out of this continent! Out of this world! _(Oh thank you!) _Out of my life!" "Nooooo!" Fabia began to actually cry. Shun picked Alice's limp body bridal style and carried her back to the cafe. Shun explained what happened and they lived happily ever after. _

THE END.

Just kidding, this story doesn't end yet. Fabia hasn't died! Well, after that incident at the park and the cafe. Fabia got hit by a car, but half survived then got shot by a street gang in the leg. She attempted to crawl to the cafe but then got run over by a delivery truck who was driving on the sidewalk (the driver was drunk) once that was printed on the newspaper the brawlers celebrated with a party of their lifetime. NOW, it's a happy ever after.

THE END!


End file.
